United
by ChenXin
Summary: Spider muncul bersamaan dengan benda curian Kid yang meledak. Si jenius Hakuba memiliki ide gila yaitu mengajak Kid bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Spider. Bekerja sama dengan buronan untuk menangkap buronan ?


Chap 1. Kemunculan

Kerumunan massa berkumpul di antara gedung tempat sang pencuri bulan beraksi. Hang glidernya terlihat gagah di bawah bulan purnama. Dengan sempurna ia mendarat di atas sebuah gedung. Tak ada teriakan dan sirine polisi. Mungkin mereka masih berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang dirusaknya. Bahkan si kakek tua jirokichi itu juga tidak terlihat. Entah apa rencananya.

Haha Senyum percaya dirinya kembali. Ia menatap seutas tali yang diikatkan di gedung tempatnya berdiri dan gedung seberangnya. Di tengah-tengah tali tersebut digantung sebuah kalung permata spatu khusus bertenaga api, ia melintas di atas seutas tali tersebut.

"Kyaaa..."

"Kid..!"

"Kid-sama!"

Teriakan histeris dari kerumunan massa menjadi musik yang menyenangkan bagi kid. Seolah itu tanda aksinya hari ini diliput tv. Di lain tempat, nakamori datang dengan amarah seperti biasanya.

"Kid..! Brengsek, akan kutangkap kau!"pekik nakamori keibu.

Kid menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku juga sudah selesai" Kid mengambil kalung permata itu.

Namun ia terkesiap..

Tik...tik...tik... 4...3...2...-

'-Ini bom..!'

Dengan panik yang luar biasa. Secepat refleknya,kid melempar kalung tersebut jauh ke angkasa. Untuk sesaat nakamori, kepolisian dan orang-orang yang menonton kebingungan karena kid membuang permata itu. Namun detik selanjutnya membuat mereka mengerti..

DUAAARR...!

Ledakan besar muncul dari kalung tersebut. Kid menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain berpegang pada tali."Ukhh.."

Dari bawah nakamori tak kalah terkejut. "Apaa..!? Kenapa kalung itu meledak!? Siapa yang menukarnya dengan bom!?"

"N..nakamori keibu, baru saja ada laporan sebelum kalung itu di pasang. Tempat jirokichi telah dibajak. Kalung aslinya dicuri dan yang dipajang adalah yang palsu"lapor salah satu anggotanya.

"Apaa!? Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?!" Kid terdiam sejenak setelah kalung itu meledak. ' tidak biasanya kakek itu berbuat sejauh ini. Ah..tidak, ini bukan perbuatannya. Dia hanya ingin menangkapku bukan membunuhku.'

Seketika orang-orang riuh dan menunjuk ke atas.

"Keibu..! Ada yang muncul di sebelah kid!"polisi itu memberikan teropong pada nakamori.

"Berikan padaku!" Kid merasakan hawa kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh.

"Kau.!"kid terkejut. Ia mengenalinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa kid.."penampilannya yang selalu memakai penutup kepala kain dan memiliki tiga lensa di wajahnya.

"Spider! Ini ulahmu?!"ketusnya.

"Harus kukatakan, ya..kau suka?" Kid sangat marah. Tapi ia menahannya.

"Apa maumu?"poker facenya kembali.

Di bawah nakamori memerintahkan anak buahnya naik ke atas. "Cepat ke atas dan tangkap mereka!"

Spider mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. "Mencari ini?"

Kid menatapnya datar. Spider mengeluarkan kalung yang asli dan mengarahkannya pada sinar bulan. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini setiap kau habis mencuri?"

"Tak perlu kujawab. Katakan saja apa maumu?"

Spider tersenyum sinis. "Kau tau jelas apa mauku" Di akhir kalimat ia langsung mengeluarkan seutas rantai di masing-masing lengannya. Kid melompat mundur. Ia dalam mode waspada.

Di bawah,hakuba datang dengan kacau dan panik. Ia menghampiri nakamori. "Keibu.!" "Hakuba-kun!? Kenapa kau di sini. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Yang penting sekarang,urus dulu spider. Dia berniat membunuh kid"

"S...s..spider?"

"Cepatlah!"

Nakamori lewat walkie talkie nya bicara. "Cepat ke atas! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Tangkap si muka topeng itu!"

"K..keibu,di sini banyak jebakan. Nampaknya sudah dipersiapkan. Kami tak bisa pergi ke atas"jawab mereka dari sebrang.

"Sial..!"umpat hakuba.

Kid mencoba pergi ke atap gedung di belakangnya. Namun spider menyadari itu.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"ia melempar rantai itu . Diujungnya tumpul dan terdapat pemberat. Rantai itu menjulur ke arah kepala kid tapi kid menghindarinya. Namun tophatnya terlepas dan jatuh ke arah kerumunan akibat gesekan secara tidak sengaja oleh pemberat Spider menyunggingkan senyuman. Rantai itu berbalik arah seperti boomerang .

"Apa!?" Rantai itu hampir mencekik mencoba berkelit tapi tangan kiri dan lehernya terlilit jadi satu oleh rantai tersebut.

"Kau cerdik tapi juga bodoh ini ditangkis bukan dihindari."

Hanya tangan kanannya yang bebas. 'Lakukan sesuatu..lakukan sesuatu..! Pikirlah! Pikir!' Semua orang di bawah nampak tegang dan takut. Kid mengeluarkan pistol kartunya. Tapi rantai itu terlebih dahulu menyerangnya. Kid berada di atas seutas tali,ia tak bisa bergerak sembarangan. Tangan kanannya terlilit bersama tubuhnya. Secara tak sengaja pistol kartunya pun terlempar ke bawah.

"Gawat.."batin kid panik.

Tak!

Pistol milik kid jatuh tepat di hadapan hakuba.

"Nah kid... lihat aku..spider menyeringai

"Brengsek..!"

Ketiga lensa spider berkilat merah. Dan kid masuk ke dalam mimpi buruknya...

Kid terikat tergantung di sebuah ruangan. "Dimana ini"paniknya.

"Kid... " Ia kenal suara itu.

"Nakamori keibu?"

Nakamori muncul dari belakangnya membawa sebilah pisau.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan keibu"

"Kid.."suara lainnya memanggil.

"Hakuba!?"ia membawa celurit. Mereka mendekatinya. Berjalan seperti Zombie

"Kalian ini kenapa!?"pekiknya.

"Kid..."kali ini aoko.

"Tidak. Jangan kau juga.."

Aoko membawa ikan.

"Tidak!"

"Kid..."

Deg.!

"A..ayah..."

Orang-orang mulai ribut. Kenapa kid tiba-tiba terdiam. Spider mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu pada telinganya.

"Apa yang terjadi.."nakamori heran dan tegang.

"Spider telah menghipnotisnya"jawab Hakuba

"Hipnotis?"

Mereka semua orang yang kid kenal. Dan mereka akan membunuhnya.

kalian "Tidak.! Apa yang kalian akan lakukan!?"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama membuat kekacauan"ujar hakuba.

'Tidak. Ini hanya ilusi. Sadarlah! Sadarlah!'

Hakuba mengambil pistol kartu milik kid dan menembaknya pada spider.

Dor..dor..dor..

Spider melompat mundur menghindari itu. Gerakan pada tali membuat kid yang dalam hipnotis kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Jeratan di leher dan tangan kirinya lepas. Tapi tangan kanan dan tubuhnya masih terlilit dan di tahan oleh spider.

Dalam hipnotisnya, Kid melihat semua orang di dekatnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjatanya dan siap untuk memotongnya.

Kid mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Dan itu ditangkap jelas oleh kamera tv. Setiap orang yang menonton di rumah ikut tegang dan panik.

"Apa kid kalah?"seruan cemas para penggemar kid terdengar di telinga hakuba. Spider tersenyum dari atas sana. Ia melepaskan rantainya dan membiarkan kid jatuh.

"A..apa!?"panik hakuba.

"Tidakkk.!"

"Kyaaaa...!" Orang-orang takut dan histeris. Setengah lagi perjalanan mencapai aspal,kid membuka hang glidernya dan mendarat dengan aman di depan hakuba. Ia mengembalikan hang glidernya menjadi normal.

"Apa!?"kini spider terkejut. "Bagaimana dia sadar dari hipnotis itu"

"Kid.. kau...bagaimana caramu lepas dari hipnotis itu"hakuba pun nampak tak percaya.

"Aku sudah pernah masuk ke dalam hipnotisnya. Keluar dari sana bukan hal sulit, walau agak menegangkan"kid menyeka darah di bibirnya. "Aku menggigit bibirku keras hingga berdarah. Rasa sakit asli mengalahkan sakit karena hipnotis. Karena itulah aku tersadar"

Kid ada di depannya tapi nakamori tidak bertindak. Ia terlalu kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Kaito kid..."dengan suara yang menggelegar dan menggema sehingga semua bisa mendengarnya. " Hari ini adalah tanda perang dariku. Bersiaplah" Dan spider menghilang di tengah asap merah. Kid menatapnya geram.

"Kid.."nakamori memanggilnya. Ragu dan heran. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?menolong? Menangkapnya?

"Lebih baik kau tolong si kakek tua jirokichi itu . Orang itu pasti menyekapnya."ujar kid

"K..kid.. "

"Jangan terbang . Ada kemungkinan dia menyerang lagi"ujar hakuba.

"Aku tau."

Kerumunan mendekat pada kid. "Kid-sama..!"

"Pergilah kid. Malam ini kau bebas"ujar nakamori.

Kid sedikit terkejut. Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah..kuhargai itu keibu"kid menghilang dalam kepulan asap.


End file.
